


You did it

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Series: I'll do it, if you do it [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: Alex can't believe Julie told Luke.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: I'll do it, if you do it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998322
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	You did it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help! I need somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784391) by [bucksreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksreyes/pseuds/bucksreyes). 



_I’ll tell Willie, if you tell Luke._

Part of Alex made that deal because he thought Julie wouldn’t – or couldn’t – tell Luke about her feelings.

He was extremely surprised by Julie’s continued efforts, and excited for the end of her and Luke’s obliviousness, but mostly glad she was failing, so he wouldn’t have to face Willie yet.

When Julie walked into the studio in a Sunset Curve t-shirt, Alex’s eyes widened and he poofed out.

He had to hand it to her, Julie wasn’t giving up.

Alex only got a quick look at her before he left, but he knew Luke was about to go crazy seeing her in that shirt.

Alex shook his head. If Julie kept going like she was, he was going to have to find a way to tell Willie how he felt.

“So,” Reggie said, “how are things with you and Julie?”

“What are you talking about?” Luke asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. “You have to have admitted you like her by now, at least to yourself.”

“Of course, I like her –” Luke started.

“I mean,” Alex interrupted, “you’re _into_ her.”

With Luke, the obvious choice was the best one.

Luke sighed. “So what if I am?”

Alex tilted his head in curiosity. At least Luke wasn’t denying it anymore.

“You should tell her,” Reggie advised.

 _Yes, you should,_ Alex thought, because if Luke told Julie, Alex wouldn’t have to hold up his end of the deal.

“That’s not a good idea,” Luke said, shaking his head.

“Why not?” Alex wondered. He didn’t want to break Julie’s trust, but he needed those two to come clean about their feelings. “She _clearly_ likes you too.”

“Yeah,” Reggie agreed, “you guys _ooze_ chemistry.”

“Seriously, dude, stop saying ‘ooze’,” Alex shuddered.

“It’s not that simple,” Luke said.

“Why not?” Reggie asked.

Luke hesitated.

In theory, Reggie was right, it was simple. But Alex could empathize; he was struggling with the same situation.

“I don’t know how,” Luke admitted quietly.

When Julie stormed into the studio, Alex immediately knew something was going on.

“I have a new song,” Julie announced.

“Really?” Luke asked, perking up like a puppy.

Alex chuckled under his breath. That was the power of Julie.

“What do you have?” Luke asked excitedly.

“I, uh, got it all, actually,” Julie said, staring at Luke, making Alex raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

“A whole song?” Reggie asked.

Couldn’t Reggie read the room?

Alex shot his elbow back into Reggie’s gut.

“Ow!” Reggie exclaimed.

Luckily, Julie and Luke didn’t notice, too busy staring into each other’s eyes, though Julie did answer Reggie’s question.

“Yeah,” she said, “it – it came to me in a daydream a while ago.”

“What took you so long?” Luke asked.

“I was a bit busy saving your souls,” Julie said sassily. “Then I had to remember it.”

“Sorry,” Luke said, insincere but not hurtful. “Can we hear it?”

“Of course,” Julie agreed. She sat at the piano and laid out her sheet music, locking eyes with Alex.

“Oh my…” Alex muttered. Something was about to happen. _Julie_ was about to do something.

The song was beautiful.

And obvious. Good for Julie.

This was the moment he and Reggie had been waiting a long time for.

“Jules,” Luke whispered.

“It’s supposed to be a duet,” she said. Julie moved to stand in front of Luke.

“Who?” Luke asked.

Apparently, Julie needed to be even _more_ obvious than a love song. Alex hoped she had the guts to do it.

Alex saw her lips move again, but couldn’t hear what Julie said.

Alex reeled back in shock when Julie kissed Luke. He glanced at Reggie, who’s jaw had dropped open.

“I wrote it about you,” Julie said.

Luke grabbed her and tugged her into another kiss.

Alex started grinning. He glanced sideways at Reggie, who was coming out of his shock and opened his mouth to say something. Alex quickly clapped a hand over Reggie’s mouth.

Reggie started squirming, forcing Alex to wrap his free arm around Reggie’s torso. Reggie yanked Alex’s hand off his mouth and wolf whistled, breaking Luke and Julie apart.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologized, still trying to wrangle Reggie.

“It’s alright, Alex,” Julie said sweetly, making Alex suspicious.

“I believe it’s your turn,” she smirked.

Alex paled.

Oh no.


End file.
